


routine

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Sojiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Genji’s day starts--as has been routine since the day he brought shame to his family and presented as an omega--with the sharp pain of a slap to his thigh, and he jerks awake to the sight of Sojiro above him, his thick cock in hand and lips twisted in a sneer.





	routine

Genji’s day starts--as has been routine since the day he brought shame to his family and presented as an omega--with the sharp pain of a slap to his thigh, and he jerks awake to the sight of Sojiro above him, his thick cock in hand and lips twisted in a sneer.

“Present,” is all Sojiro has to say, and Genji has been obeying for so long that he knows what to do; he folds his knees up to his chest and spreads his thighs, creating a neat little pocket for Sojiro to tuck himself into. As soon as he’s in position, Sojiro doesn’t give Genji a chance to breathe, let alone protest--with one hand clapped over Genji’s mouth and the other holding the base of his cock, he rocks his hips forward, butting the head of his dick between his son’s velvet-soft folds and making him shiver.

“Whore,” Sojiro chuckles, before he rolls his pelvis up and spears effortlessly into the smooth, moist heat of Genji’s little omega pussy.

It shouldn’t hurt, by now--Genji thinks he should be used to it--and yet it does, a burning kind of pain deep inside his core that he can’t get away from. He still tries, even though he knows it’s useless; still squirms under his father and cries out against Sojiro’s palm, tears springing to his eyes when Sojiro’s cock presses further in, then further, until Genji’s sure that he can taste it in the back of his throat. He looks down at himself, certain that his belly will be bulging with the thick Alpha cock invading his body and forcing it to make room, and yet all he can see is the swell of his own plump, milk-filled tits and the bulk of Sojiro’s body, how his father’s figure looms and dwarfs his own, making him look just as small and weak as Sojiro says he is.

Genji tears his gaze away.

“You know,” Sojiro murmurs--like he isn’t currently balls-deep in Genji’s cunt, like the tip of his cock isn’t butting up against the sensitive swell of Genji’s cervix with every powerful thrust of his hips, “I would like nothing more than to fuck your little cunt until you’re raw, and suck these tits--” He paws roughly at Genji’s chest, squeezing out a few weak dribbles of milk. “--until you’re saggy and dry, and all used up, and leave you with a few good loads of cum to keep your pussy warm.”

He leans down--replaces his mean, twisting fingers with his mouth and lips, sucking hard at one of the candy-pink nipples capping Genji’s pert tits--and Genji cries out at the feeling, at the sight of his milk bubbling at his father’s lips. He’s always messy when he suckles, always rougher than he needs to be; and his teeth graze Genji’s nipple, bite down just enough to pull a squeal of pain from him before Sojiro pulls away with a chuckle.

“I would like to do those things,” he repeats, ignoring Genji’s scandalized look and the tears that cling to his lashes. “But Hanzo has worked too hard to deserve a worn-out whore. Don’t you think?” He doesn’t bother waiting for Genji’s reply, and instead bucks his hips forward sharply, fucking a pained noise out of his youngest. “You’re his pet too, and it would be unfair of me to have all my fun with you and leave him nothing.”

“Yes, daddy,” Genji whispers, because it’s easier--less painful--to agree.

Sojiro grins at him, a deranged, victorious thing, and plants his hands on Genji’s tits again, digging his fingers in and holding on while he starts up a punishing rhythm of thrusts. Each one forces a half-strangled cry from Genji’s lips, has his back bowing off the bed; and yet Sojiro only presses on, harder and faster, fucking into Genji with enough force to have his balls slapping off the smooth, creamy skin of his son’s taint. Every squeeze of his broad hands makes more milk dribble out of Genji’s puffy nipples, and when there’s enough there to make his tawny skin slick Sojiro leans down with a purr and licks it away.

“Delicious,” he growls, and bites down on one nipple as he slams his cock in deep.

Genji howls at the pain of it--hardly notices the feeling of Sojiro finishing inside him, the rush of searing hot deep in his guts, for the agony of Sojiro’s teeth tormenting the sensitive peak of flesh--and arches up into the suction of his father’s mouth, desperate to alleviate the hurt somehow. All he earns for his trouble is a derisive chuckle when Sojiro finally pulls away, and his calloused fingers reaching up to smear the tears off Genji’s cheek.

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” Sojiro purrs, slipping his cock free; and Genji shudders at the sudden emptiness, at the rush of cold as the very cum that bore him starts to dribble out of his fucked-open pussy. Sojiro stretches his arms over his head with a yawn that shows his fangs, sated for now, and gives a slap to Genji’s trembling thigh. “Go, whore. Hanzo is waiting on your addition to his morning tea.”

Genji scrambles up without another word, staggering over to his closet and blindly grabbing for one of the floral kimonos hanging inside. He gets dressed as he walks, limping toward his brother’s chambers; and Sojiro’s laughter follows him down the hall, ever present, inescapable.


End file.
